Is this a Dream or Reality
by Imagine Owl
Summary: "What was that?" She asked. He held his finger up to his mouth motioning her to be silent. They stayed like this for five minutes before letting out a breathe of relief. "I think it was just a stone or something that fell." Anya nodded agreeing with this. As they turned back to the door, there was a high-pitched scream before one of the monsters attacked them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **** Alright so I decided to write an AmericaxFem!Russia fic cause there is not enough of them. Plus this** is actually my first fanfic I hope you guys enjoy it! Also this is unbounded so there might be a few errors here and there. Oh and Some characters will be genderbent just to let you know and I hope none of them are too ooc ;u;

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or it's characters**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

_It was dark, she continued running not sure where she was going. "Hurry we need to get out of here before they catch up." A voice yelled back to her. As she continued to run, she yelped as she tripped over a something on the ground. As she looked up, she saw a shadow of someone standing in front of her, a hand held out. She looked at it before taking it and was pulled up to her feet as they both continued to run. "Keep going we can do this, we just have to keep pushing-"The voice was caught off when the wall beside them collapsed._

_ "Shit, this way hurry Anya!" She nodded and followed the figure ahead of her. As they continued to run they came to a complete stop. It was a dead end. _

_"What do we do now? We don't have much time before they figure out where we are." She replied. The figure began to fiddle with something before a small spark appeared. "Don't worry about that if they come I'll hold them back." The small fire revealed a young blonde haired male. "No we are going to make it through this together." _

_Anya was cut off as he began to speak. "No I promised them I would get you out of here no matter what. If it comes down to that I want you to run and get away from here. As far away as possible." He began to look around lighting a small branch on fire to use as a torch. Now that the they were able to see better they found that they had run off into a dark room. Anya looked at the man in front of her as he began looking for an exit. He looked young, he had honey wheat blonde hair. As she continued to examine him, the young man continued to look around the ruin. He pulled out a map and began looking cursing as he found that the room they were in was not located anywhere on the map. _

_As he was busy with this Anya began to look around the room. There was limited lighting and she could barely see anything around her besides the male. As she continued to walk around the place, she found something odd against the wall. As she got closer, she began to examine the wall in front of her and noticed that there was some sort of pattern and discoloration._

_ "Well it looks like this will be harder than expected. We're going to have to find some other way out Anya." He responded as he turned around seeing that she wasn't behind him. "Anya, where did you go?" He asked aloud._

_"I'm over here you stupid American why are you shouting are you trying to lead them to us." She replied as he made his way towards her. "What did you find there?" Anya continued to look over the strange wall. "I am not sure." _

_"What if…" She looked at him as he began to speak, as if telling him to go on. "What if it's some secret door that'll lead us to the outside!" He exclaimed. Anya sighed and smacked him across the face. "Now is not the time for your stupid ideas!" _

_He rubbed his cheek as pouted," Hey it's not stupid I mean have you seen what we have been through." Once he put like that she had to agree that it was possible this would lead them to out of the room. "Alright but if you are wrong I'm going to leave you here." The blonde looked at her and smiled, "Fine by me." _

_It took them a while to figure out the code to the door. Before they began to try one last time there was a crash. "What was that?" She asked. He held his finger up to his mouth motioning her to be silent. They stayed like this for five minutes before letting out a breathe of relief. "I think it was just a stone or something that fell." Anya nodded agreeing with this. As they turned back to the door, there was a high-pitched scream before one of the monsters attacked them. "Shit Anya stay there and work on the door while I hold them off!" He ran to go and distract the creature. _

_As he was doing that Anya was trying as fast as she can to open the door to no avail. She tried again when another creature attacked her. "No! Stay away from her!" He yelled as he ran over towards her with the first creature on his tail. As the second was coming towards her, it felt as if everything was in slow motion. She back towards the door as both came at her. Suddenly the door gave way and opened, she could feel herself falling inside of the room. _

_As she fell on the ground as she entered the room. As Anya looked up she noticed the blonde in front of her blocking the doorway. What shocked her was the clawed hand that went through him. He turned towards her and smiled, "Remember what I said, get out of her get away as far as…. You can the others are for you…." He said before he hit the side of the wall with his fist, causing the door to close. She sat there watching as he removed the hand and began to attack the two creatures. _

_Anya got up and tried to make it past the door but it was too late the last thing she saw before the door completely closed was the image of him being thrown on the ground only to be stuck by their tail in the chest. Upon seeing this she screamed out. "No!" _

**~….x….~**

Anya woke up with a gasp. She put a hand up to her face and noticed that she was sweating a bit. "Not again…. Why does this dream continue to repeat itself? What is it suppose to mean?" She said to herself not expecting anyone to answer. She turned and looked at the clock, which read 4:56. She frowned it was still early. She stayed in bed debating whether or not she should get up or try to fall back asleep. She sighed, as she knew the latter option was not going to work. So she got up and went out to the front room.

Hour later she found herself being woken up by her older brother. "Sestra wake up, you should get ready for school." Her older brother Nikoli said as he began to nudge her awake. Anya woke up slightly and upon hearing this she got up fast, "Oh I'm sorry I was just." He gave her a worried look, "Is it that dream again." He knew that it was troubling his sister, since he often found her there most mornings. "Da." Was her response as she looked down, He sighed at this, and "I'll try to find something to help you with this. In the mean time I believe it is time for you to get ready."

She nodded and agreed to this at least at school she would be distracted from this. She got up from the chair and made her way to the room and get ready for school. Hoping that school will ease her mind of things, yes a normal day at school should help her. Though dor her this was not going to be a normal school day at all.

* * *

**A/N: Alright this began as a small drabble and was actually made to be a one shot but the idea and plot became longer anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it and please leave a review and tell me what you think of it, I should keep going or not. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe Hetalia or it's characters o wo)/**

* * *

**_Chapter 2 _**

Time was running out.

_Bang!_

"Shit that was a close one." He ran towards cover before another shot was heard, just narrowly missing his head. He quickly reloaded his gun before looking over the edge of his barrier.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _

His enemy shot three more times. He just needed to get close shot of him. The shots continued to fire. "Damn it when are you going to run out of bullets dude! Seriously how much ammo do you have!" He yelled out before getting up and running for cover. He took cover behind a pillar as his breathing increased. He took a chance and peeked behind him only to doge another shot aimed at his head. "Gah! That was a close one, I need to figure out how to disarm him-" He was cut off as his opponent charged at him. "When did you? How the hell did you get over here so fast?" Was his response as he began dodging the punches and kicks his opponent was throwing at him.

"Shut up bastard, you let your guard down that's your answer." The stranger replied before hitting the other with the butt of his gun. "Ow! Hey quick that!" The two continued to spar each other, trying to one up the other. It wasn't until the stranger had knocked his gun oout of his hands, "Damn it all."

"If I were you I would keep a better grip on your weapon." He aimed his gun at him. _Come on think, think what should I do. _Before he had any time to pick the logical answer in trying to disarm the man, he ran towards his weapon. It wasn't until a single shot was fired and hit him dead on that he failed. The stranger smirked as he approached the young man who was now on the ground. "Looks like I win this round Jones."

The lights turned on to reveal a training area. Alfred sat up, "Dude that was a fluke." He replied as he got up. He took a good look at himself only to see a giant red spot of paint on the side of his body. He bit his cheek before groaning. "Tch that really was a good shot, no wonder they had me pair up with you. You have great aim Vargas."

The Italian looked at him with a smug look as he was complimented on his work. "Well of course I am bastard I have been working in this area far longer than you have, though I have to admit that you aren't that bad yourself. But I am still far better than you at this.' He commented as he helped Alfred up and picked up his equipment.

Alfred rooled his eyes at this and snorted. Lovino turned towards him, "What are you laughing about! You shouldn't be laughing you're still a newbie when it comes to these types of things." Lovino replied as he tossed Alfred his gun before signaling one of the observers to go ahead and open the door. Alfred caught his gun not really expecting the Italian to actually throw it at him. Who was he kidding this was Lovino he was talking about of course this is something he would do.

"I know but I'm not that new to this if you remember I joined when I was twelve. Geeze I thought you Italians were suppose to be nice or something. Oh and when I said that you had great aim I meant that it was good but you're not the best at firing guns." He replied with a smirk as he ran dodging the attack the smaller man threw at him. "What the hell did you say you little punk! What makes you think that and I should let you know I AM good at what I do. I have been here since I was born thanks to my family linage." He yelled out as he tried to whack the American on the head. Said American laughed as he dodged the attack. Lovino paused when he heard that comment, "What do you mean I'm not the best you don't know anything in that small brain of yours do you."

Alfred snorted at this, "Dude seriously aren't you forgetting who else is in this program. You know a certain Swiss." Lovino thought about it for a moment before realizing this, "Okay you are right for once Vash is the best out of us all in that department." He replied. "Yeah he is and just wait until I tell him what you just said!" He exclaimed.

Lovino quickly slapped his hand over Alfred's mouth, "Don't you dare say a single word to that cheese bastard if he ever hears any of this I swear I will cut your cannoli off and feed it to rabid dogs. I mean it you idiot if you dare say one word to Vash I-"

"Say what to me." They Alfred yelled in surprise, though it was muffled, "Vmphsh!" Lovino on the other hand stay put before slowly turning around to look at him. "Nothing we didn't say anything!" He laughed nervously as he put on a forced smile, afraid of what might happen. Alfred on the other hand had a different idea. He yanked Lovino's hand off and yelled, "Lovino said that he was a better shot then you where and said that you sucked ass basically."

Vash glared at him and walked towards him, while the Italian began to take a step back everytime the swiss took a step forward. "Really." Lovino gulped and began to shake as he came closer, "N-No you have it all wrong I didn't say any of that I swear he is just-" Alfred cut him off, "Hey but you did say that you were good and that you were the best in the field."

Lovino glared and cursed at the American already planning his revenge. Vash on the other hand raised a brow, "You think you can beat me in. Why don't we go ahead and try it out." He replied as he grabbed the Italian, who was trying hard to get out of his grip." Said Italian was begging for mercy not wanting to go into the room with him, "PleasenoI'msorryIdidn'tmeananyofitpleasejustletmeg oIdon'twanttodiiiiiieeee!" His cries drowned out as they entered the room and the door closed. A light lit up showing that the room was in use. Alfred giggled a bit at this though now had to prepare himself for the wrath of an angry Italian when this was all over. He began to walk back to the locker room to put back the equipment and change when someone shouted his name. "ALFRED GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE BACK HERE NOW!"

"Oh great, I wonder what I did wrong this time." He turned. Arthur ran up to him and smacked him on the head. "Ow what was that for! And why does everyone continue to hit me on the head! Seriously is this hit Alfred on the head day or what." Arthur just scoffed, "Listen you imbecile, what was that I saw your records you are letting yourself get out of shape! You need to sharpen your skills more."

"I know Arthur you don't have to tell me twice you always say that!" Arthur just gave him a look, "I am just watching out for you, lately you haven't been up to par with the others. Do you think this is a game. What would your parents say about this."

Alfred continued to grow frustrated as Arthur continued to talk, "Listen! I'm trying my best okay! I didn't want to choose this life, I didn't choose for my parents to die! I didn't want any of that!" He yelled out. It was quiet for a few minutes before Arthur quietly cleared his throat, "I'm sorry lad I didn't mean to bring up the past." Alfred shook it off, "No I know you didn't just can we just change the subject." He paused looking around, "Where's Francis?" He asked curiously. Usually the French man was always with Arthur.

"Arthur shook his head glad for a new conversation that is until he heard that name. "How the bloody hell should I know!"

"Well you two are always together so I was wondering where he is."

Arthur sighed, "He's with Madeline. He's training her in sword fighting, of all things why the hell would he be teaching her that in this time and age." Alfred laughed trying to imagine his sweet, kind and quite older sister who wouldn't hurt a fly try and sword fight someone twice as big as her.

"Yes well now that your question is answered let's get back to business. I originally came here to assign you your next mission." Alfred jumped, excieted that he was finally getting a mission after a few weeks of doing nothing. "Now hold up you idiot, there's something you need to know." He handed him the file which contained the information on what the mission was.

Alfred took it and began to read it. "WAIT WHAT?! Why do I have to do this and why her of all people!" He looked at Arthur. Arthur began to speak and scold the boy to not question his superiors, that is until they heard a scream come from the room next to them.

**~….x….~ **

Anya was sitting on the bus as she was heading to school. She continued to think about what these dreams meant if anything but decided that it might not mean anything and decided to change her routine in the evening, to see if that would help any. She sighed as she looked out the window, plugging in her ear buds to drown out the noise of the others in the bus with her.

As she arrived there she began to walk to her locker. "Anya why do you look so down aru?" Yao, her Chinese friend that she met at the beginning of the school year, asked. He saw his friend looking a bit gloomy than usual from her small cheery, if not scary, smile. "Oh uh nothing is wrong I was just…. think is all!" She replied quickly. Yao took a good look at her before shrugging it off. "Alright I was worried something might have happened."

"I'm fine Yao I can take care of myself I was just wondering what our next project is going to be." She replied as she opened her locker and began to take out a science book for her first period class. "Oh alright…." He looked at the time and decided to leave, "I should go now class is about to start soon I should say the same to you." He replied before leaving.

"Da don't worry. I won't be late, and watch out for your brother." She responded before heading to class. Yao just shook his head, "I should say the same to you." Was his response as he continued to walk. She paused looking around her to see if her younger brother was near by and let out a breath relieved he wasn't around yet. As Anya made it to her class room, she heard a scream come from down the hall.

"ANIKI! I SHALL CLAIM YOUR BREASTS!"

"AIYAAA YONG SOO STOP!"

She laughed a bit at this, hey she warned him, and entered the classroom.

* * *

**A/N: Alright I got chapter two up and I'm working on the next chapter. I have the plot alll worked out so things might seem slow but it will pick up hopefully. I hope you guys liked it so far, also please leave a review or comment! I hope you enjoy the rest of your day ^ ^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! Just the crazy ideas in my head

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Once in she took her seat next to the window and waited for class to begin. A few minutes passed by as students began to fill up the classroom and the teacher announced their assignments. Ms. Snow, their science teacher, began her lecture when the door was slammed open. "Gah! Sorry teach I was trying to get my dog to stop eating my homework and had to redo it all." Alfred exclaimed as he rushed in to the classroom. Ms. Snow just looked at him not believing his excuse, "Please take your seat Mr. Jones we will talk about this after class." He pouted a bit at this but went ahead to find an open seat, and just his luck the only seat open was next to _her_ of all people.

Anya was taking down notes but her mind began to drift as she looked out the window. She already knew what they were going to do in class already reading the chapter so she really didn't need to take notes. It wasn't until she heard the door slam open that she turned to look at what made that noise. Once seeing who it was enter the room she frowned and muttered to herself, "Oh great look who decided to show up."

As Alfred made his way to his seat he placed his backpack o his desk and sat there as Ms. Snow continued her lesson. "Of all the seats in this class the only one open was this. I wonder if that weird kid in front would trade with me." He mumbled to himself. "That is not really nice to say that to our fellow classmates." He jumped upon hearing this. He looked around only to find Anya smiling at him. "Can I help you." He responded a bit annoyed.

Anya shook her head and continued to smile. She took one look at him noticing a small bruise on his cheek. She wondered how that got there, '_The fool probably ran his mouth and got hurt. I wonder though who he pissed off to have them leave that mark. It doesn't look like a regular punch to the cheek type of bruise.' _She continued to think about how he got that mark.

Alfred on the other hand was getting a bit creeped out from her constant staring and was annoyed that she wouldn't stop. Honestly he really wondered if she was always this weird or not. He turned to look at her again, "May I help you." He asked again. She didn't respond for a few seconds. "Yes actually you may I was wonder who was the person that left you that mark on your cheek. I would like to get to know them so we could be friends." She smiled.

He scoffed at this, "It's none of your business and why would I tell you of all people."

"Well I was just wondering, and here I feeling a bit concerned over you." She replied.

Alfred slammed his hand on the desk before standing up, "You know what-" "Mr. Jones would you like to share with the class on what you two seem to be discussing."

He looked at his teacher, "No ma'am."

"Then I suggest you take your seat. Thank you now as I was saying you will be partnered up for your next project. I have already assigned partners." Everyone in the class complained, "Now I'm going to read off the list." As she read down the list Alfred sat down as his desk sulking. This was the worst day so far.

"The next pair are Anya Braginski and Alfred Jones." Ms. Snow called out. The two looked at her as if she was crazy.

"No way are you serious why are you making me pair up with her!"

"Wait what I think you are mistaken, why are you paring me up with him!"

They both exclaimed. The teacher just gave them a hard look, "I paired you up since you two seem to have the highest grades in my class plus I want to see what my two best students will come up with." She replied. They both groaned at this and glared at each other. Time passed as the teacher began to call out the pairs and continue to explain in detail what they were suppose to do. The bell rang and dismissed them from class. Both didn't say anything to each other as they began to pack up their things. Anya sighed and decided that they are going to have to put aside their difference, "Alfred listen….." but before she could say anything further to him Alfred disappeared, leaving behind a very confused and angry Russian.

**~….x….~**

_Flashback to earlier that morning_

"Alright you know what your mission is right Alfred. Do I have to explain it to you again?" Arthur replied as he looked over his notes, looking up to see if Alfred was paying attention. Alfred was just staring at the folder he was handed that contained all of the information about the mission. "Yeah, yeah, yeah I get it but still why do I have to do this mission and with a partner. You know I don't like working with other's can't I do this one on my own." Alfred frowned trying to shake off some bad memories from the past.

Arthur gave the boy a sincere look; he knew that a lot has happened to him and Madeline in the past, though it seemed that Alfred kept drawing bad luck similar to a light bulb attracting a moth. Arthur really didn't have much choice in letting Alfred do this mission on his own. He wanted to make sure the fool didn't mess this up or jeopardize the mission in any way. "Alfred you know I can't do that we have too much at stake if we are to have her on our side and getting that key. Without that key we can't get in that temple and if the enemy gets their hand on her or on their side they will-"

"They will find a way to the stone and release havoc on the world if we don't stop them. Yeah I know you told me that about a thousand times. What I don't get is if you know where this key is then why not get it a long time ago?" Alfred replied. Honestly he didn't understand why all of a sudden this 'key' would just appear now if it's been in their hands the entire time. "Because Alfred am I going to have to repeat myself." He paused as he saw the other blond give off a dull expression, not really wanting to be here. "I might as well I swear you have the attention span of a goldfish."

"Hey!"

"As I was saying, long ago when I was much younger maybe close to your age, we had most of the top agents working with us before they defected." He sighed at remembering them, actually becoming friends with some of them, specifically a few. He remembered Vlad, a Romanian, and how he and Lukas would always team up on missions or train together. "Anyways there was an agent you might know him Agent winter-" "Wait you mean winter the guy that took down an entire army by himself, the guy that can be as hard as stone to crack open and get any information out off! Dude he was such a badass!" Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose as he counted to ten as the American continued to ramble on. "Yes him anyways as I was saying he was assigned a mission to find a way into that temple, it took years but eventually he found it. Upon bringing it back we were already planning on getting a group to go off and explore the place. Sadly that didn't happen as we had a few moles, along with what we have learned most of the agents have either defected from the program or have gone rogue.

"According to what the information we have gathered after the defection and 'the great battle' as you might have heard others dubbed it, we learned that winter went rogue and decided to keep the key with him so others cannot get their hands on it. It wasn't until later that we found that he was killed that we got information from his son."

"Wait Winter had a kid?"

"Correction he had kids, and yes Alfred that is more than one. He has two boys and a girl I am sure you are well acquainted with her by now-"

"Wait you mean she….he's….she's his daughter no way that can't be true! How is that- Ow!"

Arthur hit him on the head with the folder he had in his hands, glad that it was thick enough to cause damage. "Will you stop interrupting me you git! As I was saying we have gathered Intel that she might have the key. Now this is where your mission plays in, you are to try to recruit her to join our side and to protect her at all times until we can get her here. The others have found out about this too and will try to get to her as well." He finished, noticing they didn't have much time left. "Now hurry up and get ready you'll meet your partner at school just follow your orders and remember Alfred do not let your emotions get the best of you!" He gave the American a stern look, said American nodding that he understood. "Good now get going."

Alfred left the room and was beginning to make his way back to his earlier destination to change. Once he was ready he was about to head towards the entrance of the building before he heard someone whistle behind him. He turned out of curiosity only to fall towards to the ground, feeling the side of his face start to well up from the hit. "That's what you get for putting me through that hell!" The angry Italian yelled as he marched back to where he came from. Alfred glared at the red-spotted Italian, as he rubbed his cheek. "Yeah but you still didn't have to shoot the damn thing at me! I swear is everyone out to get me or something! This is the worst day ever!" He yelled back.

_End flashback_

**~…X…~**

Things were calm in the cafeteria as students lined up to gather their food. Anya went to get her food paying for it and began to look for a place to sit. She found a small space in the corner and decided to go there. "I wonder where Yao is he usually is here before me?" She mumbled not noticing a certain blond spying on her from above. He continued to watch her and others around seeing if there was any possible threat. He waited for his partner to return. He sighed out of annoyance. "Where is she it shouldn't take this long to distract someone." He replied not really expecting an answer. "Well excuse me I had to make sure that her crazy younger brother didn't get in the way. You should be thanking the awesome me for getting him to back off." She replied as she appeared behind him. Alfred jumped surprised he didn't hear the usually loud Prussian.

"Jul when did you get here!" she rolled her eyes as she looked at the American, "I was here five minutes ago. I was starting to wonder when you were going to notice." Alfred chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Geeze sorry I was just thinking is all. I mean when is this going to start." He looked at his watch waiting for their enemy to attack. Jul shrugged as she walked a few steps and leaned against the rail looking down. "Not sure according to Yao it should happen soon. " She huffed a bit as she began to overlook the size of the cafeteria. There was a small peep. Julchen turned to look upwards to find her trusted little friend Gilbird. "There you are I was beginning to wonder where you went." The small yellow bird chirped as he nestled on her head.

Alfred just stared at the two he turned his gaze back on to Anya as he waited for the signal.

**~…X…~**

Earlier on during that day Yao had to meet with someone. He waited out in the hall thinking over to what was about to happen. He looked over to see a younger Asian male, Korean to be specific. He seemed to be more serious than his twin brother, which Yao was thankful for glad that he wasn't part of their little crew or as he'd like to call it. He was really glad that Yong Soo didn't join the agency like he did and sadly his brother. He looked over at the younger male. "So when is it going to happen." He asked. The Korean looked around to make sure that no one was around to hear. "We are going to strike at noon. During the time we are to quickly grab her and escape the structure as quickly as we can and with limited casualties if we can help it. I am sure there are going to be NVY Agents as well so be on the look out."

Yao took in the information and nodded, "Alright. You sure no one else knows about this besides us." He questioned. The younger nodded. Yao began to speak only to be interrupted by a peeping sound. They both got into stances ready to face whoever it was that listened in on them. It was only after a while that they found out it was just a bird that was outside. Both relaxed and went back to business that is until they heard someone come running down the hall.

She ran towards the two slowing down to a stop and panted. She tried to catch her breath before speaking. "Sorry to bother you two unawesome people but have you seen a small yellow bird fly by here?" She asked. They looked at each other before moving out of the way revealing a small bird that fitted her description. She growled a bit, "Gilbird I told you not to go off on your own and how the hell did you get outside! Ugh I hope bruder doesn't get angry at me for bringing you to school." She looked at the too Asians and smiled, "Well then thanks for finding him." She turned to each, upon setting her gaze on Yao they both shared a look before she took off in another direction yelling on how not awesome it was of Gilbird to make run all over the place.

**~…X…~**

Back at the cafeteria, Alfred looked at his watch, which read twelve o'clock. It was noon meaning it was about time for them to strike if the information they gathered was right. Hopefully Yao had provided them a good lead. They both stood there waiting for anything that seemed out of the ordinary to happen.

Nothing.

Nothing had happened Alfred was about to leave when they heard an explosion and felt the tremors of it. He looked around only to see smoke begin to rise around the room along with people screaming. "Shit!" He cried out as he was about to jump off from their spot. He felt someone grab him by the shoulder only to see Jul give him a look before handing him a mask.

Meanwhile Anya was looking through her papers trying to understand what they had to do for this project. She took out one of her books and began to look for something interesting that she could do for their project with or without Alfred's help. She began to nimble on some of her food not really liking it, who doesn't like the bland cafeteria food anyways, she turned the page looking through it finding nothing of interest. "Hmpf where is that blond idiot maybe I can ask him what he thinks we should do so I can get some sort of an idea on what we can do." She mumbled as she surveyed the room looking for him. To no such luck she couldn't find him which was strange to her. He usually was around here and you can also hear him from anywhere in the room. She tried again but this time spotting Yao leaning against the wall talking to someone.

She tried to see who it was he was talking to but there was a pillar in the way. She was about to get up and walk over to him before the windows broke and there was a loud explosion as the room filled up with smoke. She covered her face with her scarf, that her brother thankfully loaned to her, as she ran for cover. She ran tried to run to one of the nearest exits but found it difficult to see. Anya continued to run faster and tried to push through a crowd of confused and screaming students as they all tried to rush out. It wasn't until someone grabbed her from behind and yanked her. "Who?" She turned around to see a small masked man grab on to her. "Let me go!" She yelled back as she elbowed him in the chest, throwing the stranger off guard.

Alfred was looking all over the place for Anya he narrowly dodged some of the assailants attacks here and there. Jul was right behind him as they searched for her. "I can't see her where do you think she went!" He yelled. "I'm not sure there are too many people here she could be anywhere not to mention the WJL Agents that are here. They continued to run as they looked for her. They heard someone scream and went towards the direction of the voice. Yao was doing the same he had no idea that it would turn out like this.

He wore his mask as he went through the smoke screen looking for his friend. He remembered where she was and knew that she would try to head to one of the nearest exits. He spotted her and grabbed her. She looked at him, he hoped she didn't recognize him, as she began to struggle in his hold. He tried to tighten his hold on her only to be elbowed in the chest. HE let go of her only for his partner to appear in front of her and blocking her way, he held a staff of some sort, but Anya figured she could dodge his attack. She tsked at this and charged at him. The Korean raised his staff and began to twirl it around getting into a stance and began to swing only to hit her on the side and knocking her down. Anya on the other hand was not expecting the other to put so much force into it and lost her balance as she fell on the ground. She looked up only to glare at him. Yao yelled at the Korean, "What are you doing we are not supposed to hurt her! We're suppose to take her with us!" The Korean just stood there ignoring him, "Yes I know we are supposed to bring her with us but we need to incapacitate her so that she won't fight back as much it would make things easier." He rose his staff and was about to bring it down on her only to hit something metal.

Anya closed her eyes as she saw him raise the staff and begin to bring it down. She waited for the blow to come but it never did all she heard was a clank as it hit against metal. She looked up to see anther masked person in front of her. This person had long silver hair that was tied up into a ponytail. "I don't think so, I think she's coming with us. Based on how you treated her I doubt any girl would want to come with you. I know some one as awesome as me wouldn't want anything to with someone like you." She said as she smirked behind her mask. Anya could have sworn that she recognized the person but after hearing her speak she was certain that it was someone from her that she knew. "Julchen is that you?" She asked confused. Jul didn't answer her question as she began to spar with the other. Alfred came up from behind, "Why the hell did you leave me back there do you know I was almost killed by a stampede of screaming kids!" He yelled at Jul.

Jul didn't say anything as she dodged the Koreans attacks. Yao looked at the new comer and charged at him. Alfred saw him coming at him and lowered his stance and waited for the right moment to strike. Once Yao was close enough he lifted him and flipped him over his back hearing the Chinese man groan at landing hard against the floor. Jul noticed that Anya was just sitting there starting at everyone, clearly confused, and yelled at Alfred using his code name. "Ten get her out of her! We need to finish this now go!" She yelled as she missed and was hit against the side of her face.

Alfred nodded and grabbed Anya up from the floor. "What are you doing! Put me down now!" She protested as she began to fight from his grip. Alfred ignored her, "Listen you need to calm down and trust me on this okay we're going to get you out of here. You are in danger Anya." He told her as he scanned the room.

Alfred looked over and heard Jul only to see her get whacked across the head. "EIGHT!" He yelled as he ran towards her attacker. He tackled him towards the ground and began to throw punches at him. Alfred got off of him and ran over to Jul to see her knocked out, he cursed under his breath and picked her up. He ran over to where Anya was and grabbed her arm, "Come on this way!" He yelled Anya followed but stopped, this grabbed his attention. "What are you doing we need to get out of here before more of them show up!"

Anya looked at him, "No how can I trust you! What is going on! And who are you people what do you want from me!" She yelled at him. Alfred just groaned out of frustration seeing that they had little time left before their ride came. "Listen you just have to trust me on this. I know this might be strange and somewhat scary for you but you need to trust me. I won't let anyone hurt you so please can you hurry up and follow me." He said. Anya was hesitant on this but what he said reminded her of something, she wasn't sure what it was but she nodded, "Alright but if I go with you will you promise to tell me what is going on and who you people are." Alfred nodded, "Don't worry I will now let's go!"

They continued to run through the cafeteria and into the hallways seeing as the smoke hasn't let up any. This proved difficult. Alfred looked behind him to see that Yao and companion was right on them. "We need to run faster!" He yelled back towards her. He spotted a turn in ahead of them, "Shit hurry Anya this way!" He yelled, as he turned right. Anya nodded and followed him they made it to one of the empty classrooms and hid in there. Alfred set Julchen down on the floor, and returned to locking the door and blocking it. He then went back and Pulled Julchen behind the teacher's desk and Motioned Anya to follow. She did as he said and was surprised to see that they fit under the desk having enough room. Alfred held on to Jul nd made sure that her legs where somewhat tucked in, just in case the two looked through the glass window.

They stayed silent as they heard the two approach. "Where did they go?!" "I don't know you were suppose to keep an eye on them!" One of them hit the wall, "They must be around here somewhere! We need to look through all the classrooms I doubt they went far." They heard the other sigh, "It seems that way but you know those two agents wouldn't be stupid enough to hide out in here. Let's just keep searching through the halls I don't think they could have gone too far." The other stayed quiet for a while, which unnerved both Alfred and Anya. "Fine but if we don't find them know that we will be the ones paying the price." The two stayed there for a bit before continuing.

Alfred let out a breath of relief as he heard them leave though he motioned for Anya to say under there as he moved Jul and got up to check.

Anya stayed where she was not sure what had happened. Back whan they were running down the hall what he said. She tried to remember where she had heard that voice before. She tried to think.

"_Shit, this way hurry Anya!" She nodded and followed the figure ahead of her. As they continued to run they came to a complete stop. It was a dead-end._

She froze can it be, no it couldn't but just earlier. She tried to recall what had happened.

"_Shit hurry Anya this way!" He yelled, as he turned right. Anya nodded and followed him they made it to one of the empty classrooms and hid in there._

"No it can't be. It's the same voice and it's both similar to what my dream was." She said to her self in a low voice so that he wouldn't hear her. "This can't be happening, it just can't." She said to herself. While deep in thought, she failed to noticed him return. He looked at her confused and asked, "What can't be happening?" She screamed as she saw a masked figure in front of her not expecting him to appear out of nowhere. She grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be a cane and hit him against the head, rendering the blond to fall on the ground unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait I rewrote this chapter a few times and that flash back part in the middle really need some more work I wasn't sure how to write that. Oh and the names of the agencies that were mentioned I just chose three letters out of random. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Anyways please tell me what you think. Was it good, bad, any ideas you want to throw in that you think will help this story improve. Other than that see you till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness but here is chapter four! And thank you so much for the reviews guys /)w(\ it means alot. There are some errors here and there but not to bad. Anyways onto the story~**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or its character.

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

Anya continued to stare at the unconscious figure that was now laying on the ground. She really didn't mean to hit him that hard with the cane, okay she did but how was she suppose to know he was on her side at the time. Anya cursed under her breath not sure what to do in this situation. She stayed hidden and listened if the two would come back.

There was nothing just the ticking of the clock that hung on the wall, in the dimly lit room. She could also hear the soft breathing of the two masked strangers as well. Taking out her phone Anya began to look at the time. Sighing she put the device back in her pocket and began to fiddle with her scarf. "Why did this have to happen to me. I wonder if everyone is alright." She mumbled as she began to think about Yao and his younger brothers that go here, her younger brother Dimitri. She wondered if he was alright.

Even though he is slightly obsessive, alright he is obsessed with his sister, though he means well. She thought it was rather funny and cute at first that he would be very protective of her and would cling to her when they were younger. But as time moved on and they got older his obsession level with her has blown out of hand. Anya just shook her head, wishing that Dimitri wouldn't be so clingy and such. "I don't think I need to worry about him he can handle himself. I wonder if he looking for me right this minute." She mused.

**~…X…~**

Meanwhile on the other side of the school a certain young man was desperately searching for his older sister. "Anya where are you sestra!" He continued to look through every room and even held questioned some students if they had seen her or done anything to her. He opened the door to one and saw that it was dark. He turned on the lights and began searching. Throwing desks and shelves around and out of his way in search of his dear sister. "She isn't here. Ugh where are you I need to know you are safe and that nothing happened to you."

He was about to leave the room when a figure popped out of nowhere, blocking the exit to the door. He could tell that this person was much smaller than he was and that there was a bit of a feminine physic to this person. Not to mention the obvious Messy brown pony tail she wore. "Well, well look at what I found. That's one down and one more to go." The figure smiled behind her mask. Dimitri just glared at this new person. "Who are you and what have you done to my sister!"

The figure put their hands up in defense, "Whoa calm down sir I am sure nothing bad has happened to your sister. I believe she is in safe hands." Someone scoffed at this remark. Dimitri looked on with confusion as to who these people are. "What do you want with us." She was about to say something when another person appeared. This time he could tell that they were male, though he was just a bit taller than the girl. They both wore matching black sleeveless shirts and black pants, or at least skin-tight pants that the girl was wearing. Dimitri was trying to figure out a way to escape these two and get his sister out of here.

"Get out of my way I need to look for her." He growled out. The male turned towards him and shook his head. "I'm afraid you can't leave. We need to get you out of here along with your sister." He replied only not expecting to be attacked. "Ahh what the hell are you doing you bastard get off of me!"

"Don't call him that you'll aggravate him more and our orders where to get him out of here without any causalities fratello." She sometimes questioned her brother's actions towards people sometimes. "Listen just hurry up….and shoot…him-" He was cut off with a punch to the face. Dimitri then turned to look at the girl who had her gun raised. He got up and ran towards her, only to fall towards the ground. He felt something bite him or more of a prick in his leg and looked over to check. There was a dart, he looked up at the two as they got closer to him.

"I could have handled this myself Vino." She huffed at her brother, using his nickname from when they were little.

"I know, but I still worry about you though. He was charging at you and you bothered not to do a single thing." He looked at his younger sister. She whined at hearing this, "Yeah but I had him, you need to have more faith in me fratello, remember what nonno said." She replied. Her brother wasn't pleased with this as he groaned.

Dimitri looked at the two glaring at them as he felt his leg to grow a bit numb and a sudden wave of exhaustion over come him. "What did you do to me! What was in that dart!" He yelled in anger. "Oh he shot you with a tranquilizer so it would be easier for us to transport you back to HQ and so that you wouldn't attack us. Having you like this will help us get things faster and we won't have to worry about you going on a rampage." She replied rather cheerfully.

"He was going to yell something at them but felt too tired to. He tried to force himself awake but to no avail, he collapsed onto the ground.

"Finally I was wondering when he was going to be knocked out. The bastard really got me." The brunette removed his mask to check the damage, yup he has gotten a broken nose. "Lovi you know you have to be nicer to others."

"Felicia we don't have time as you remember we are on a very tight schedule, we need to contact the others and find out where they are so we can get out of here in one trip. I would rather not have to face the enemy especially putting you at risk. I am going to have to talk with Kirkland on assigning you such a dangerous mission!" Lovino muttered.

Felicia sighed at this and pouted as she lifted her mask above her face. "You know I can handle myself why can't you let me do things on my own."

"Because I just don't want you to get hurt okay, it's my job as the older brother to protect you." He replied. Felicia didn't say anything else knowing that this was his way of showing that he cared. She wished he could express himself better but that would be either a miracle or a sign that the world would end the day Lovino actually smiled and was in a happy mood for an entire day without yelling at people. They both went over to pick up the boy and both struggled as they carried him off to the LZ that was on top of the schools roof top.

As they were caring him Felicia couldn't help but think, "I wonder if Lovi has a greater sister complex that this guy. Maybe that's why he is crazy at times." She wondered out loud since her brother yelled out, "What don't compare me to this guy!" She giggled a bit and made their way to the stairs and on to the rooftop. There were two separate helicopters. Lovino had settled the younger one inside the copter and went to grab a radio and see how Alfred's team was holding up. They haven't said anything and it worried them a bit.

"I'm going to try to contact them." Felicia muttered as she took out her walkie-talkie. Lovino nodded as he carried Dimitri out of the room, heading straight for the LZ.

**~…X…~ **

Anya looked at the clock on her phone again. Some time has passed and she thought it would be safe to roam about, not to mention her butt was getting a bit sore from sitting down for so long. She crawled out from her hiding spot and stayed low hearing for anything, signs that the two would comeback.

Nothing, Anya stood up and began to stretch a bit. "Now what to do. Should I leave or stay here, it might be dangerous if I leave but we are also sitting ducks here the longer we stay. Not to mention these two are passed out." She groaned, seeing that there really was no other option but to stay here. Walking about the class to help the blood flow back to her leg and release some of the stiffness as well. She stopped and looked out the blinds of the window, seeing that there was nothing out of the ordinary. Except for two large helicopters that she could see on the other side of the school's roof. "How did we get up on the second story? I guess I didn't notice when we were being chased." She paused and quickly walked back to where they young man was. She kneeled down a bit and stared at him. He wasn't as small as she had first thought, he was tall or looked tall there was no way of knowing just based on him laying on the ground. She took another look and noticed that he was pretty muscular, not buffed but toned there was some noticeable muscle there. He also seemed to have dark hair if she remembered right it was almost a honey blond, which looked a bit darker due to the lighting in the room.

"Why does he seem so familiar and that girl there two I could have sworn I knew her from somewhere." Whispering to herself Anya continued to think. _He also had the same voice as that man in my dream but this has to be a coincidence. It can't possibly be the same person… can it? _She cleared her throat before moving back, cane still in hand. As a few minutes passed she found herself to grow bored and began to poke the body in front of her. "I feel that I know you two then again I don't, not to mention you both sound familiar." She began to muse, before an idea popped up. "I know since you two didn't answer me I'll just try to find out for myself on who you to are. It would cure my curiously on you both." She got up and moved over to the closest body towards her, which happened to be the male. What was his name again ah right it was ten.

As she began to make her way towards him, she failed to notice the girl behind began to stir. Anya got down to her knees and examined the mask. She went ahead, lifted the upper part of his body, and slowly brought it down on her lap, so that his head was resting on top and on something somewhat soft, it was better than the ground. She gingerly began to find the latches that kept the mask together noticing how soft his hair was, she was trying to refrain from petting it. She finally found it and began to undo them. It took her a while to figure out which one connected to what part of the mask but she finally figured it out.

She slowly began to remove his mask only let go as she felt someone grab her hand. "I don't think that would be a wise choice. If I were you I would let go, we don't want anyone to get hurt here now do we." The other said in a sickly sweet voice. Anya looked up to see who it was and glared at her. If she remembered correctly this was eight. _When did she wake up and how did I not hear her. _Anya continued to glare at her, letting go of the mask now focusing her attention on eight. "What I was curious to see what you two looked like, since neither of you answered my questions before. Now tell me who are you? What is it that you want with me? Who are those two people that were chasing me and what are they after?" She bombarded the girl with questions.

Eight held up a hand to silence her. "Listen we don't have much time and we'll answer your questions when the time is right. You don't need to know who we are until then I would suggest that you follow our instructions and do as we say. We are on your side and it would be best if you didn't cause as much trouble." She replied. Anya was growing frustrated at this and got up forgetting that she had someone laying on her lap. Jul cursed and went to fix his mask and moved him to a better spot. "The idiot had to get knocked out, how the in the world did he knock himself out." Anya heard this and smiled at her, "Oh that was me. He startled me and I hit him on the head with this stick!" She held up the cane she found.

Eight didn't say anything and began to look for her weapons making sure she still had them, only to curse in German "He didn't even go back to get my batons, ugh bruder is going to kill me for sure this time, for losing them for the fifth time." She groaned but was interrupted by a voice.

"Hello…you there…..ght…..ten…..hy….nswer…."

Both women looked around for the source of the voice only to hear it coming from Ten's pocket. Eight looked for it and found it, walking around the room for a better signal.

"This is eight can you hear me over."

"Oh finally I was wondering what happened to you two. Where are you?"

"We are in a classroom, we ran into some WJL agents but luckily made it out with minor casualties." She replied as she waited for a response.

"Minor? Is someone hurt!"

"Yeah looks like Ten startled our target and got clubbed in the head by her other than that we are fine just a bit sore but our target is safe no harm on her." Eight replied. Anya made a sound of disapproval at being called a target, she crossed her arms and walked away to the far end of the class. Jul saw this but paid no mind to it.

"The idiot got himself knocked out serves him right."

"Fratello you know that isn't a nice thing to say besides you had it coming. Anyways tell us what room you're in Eleven will go ahead and get you." At this he cursed, "Why do I have to be the one to get them they can get here themselves-" Jul shut the thing off not wanting to hear Lovino's rant. She turned it back on and gave them the room number before shutting it off again. Not wanting to hear him yell.

"Come on we need to go." She told Anya, said Russian looked at her and nodded. "Will you tell what is going on soon." Jul groaned, "Yes just hurry up the quicker we get back to HQ the better and the sooner you'll get your answers." She replied as she tried to lift her partner up. "Alright then. Lead the way." She followed the two as they left the room and headed down the hallway to where they were suppose to meet Lovino, or in Anya's case Eleven.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The chapter before I really didn't mention Jul's weapons but they are batons, in case you were wondering. I didn't really use their names much since Anya doesn't know who they are so they are mostly refered to their code name for now. Next chapter they will meet up with Lovino and head over to HQ. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the story so far, review or read, which ever. Other than that have a Happy Easter! Until next time. **


End file.
